


the stars dont shine as much as you

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Oumota Week 2018, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Stargazing, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HAPPY OUMOTA WEEK!!!! I'M SO HAPPY





	the stars dont shine as much as you

**Author's Note:**

> so my pregame headcanons are pretty busy, but for ouma and momota, theyre both friends who go to the same school, but dont share classes. theyve been friends for like... possibly 2/3 months at this point, so theyre pretty chummy
> 
> i really dont like the popular pregame ouma interpretation ive seen, so mine is a bit quiet and not too articulate, but still playful and likes to tease momota, who has a crush on him lmao. momota has anger issues and does a lot of compulsive things like getting violent, but hes noticeably less... fist-happy at this point in their friendship

“Oi, Ouma...” Kaito yawns, creaking against the boys desk as the rest of the students began their daily routine of hustle and bustle. Kokichi looks up at the sound of his name.

 

Flipping through a couple pages in his notes, Kokichi looks back down. “Anything wrong?” He questions, and Kaito almost wants to laugh at the default answer. He supposes it's natural, seeing all the fights he's been in.

 

Kaito taps his fingernails on the flat surface of the desk. “Come stargazin’ with me tonight.” His fingers crawl to push his index finger against the spine of Kokichi’s notebook. “Dont’ya think it’d be fun?”

 

“Fun? Yeah, but I wouldn't call it a worthwhile time, Momota-kun.” He flicks Kaito’s hand away. “Besides, is there even an ideal spot to do that?”

 

“Course there is! Th’ roof of my apartment will do just nicely.” He says with a confident smile.

 

Kokichi deadpans. “No, then.”

 

Gritting his teeth, Kaito feels the familiar click of irritation. “C'mon, don't be a pussy ‘bout it.” Huffing, he leans further on the boy's desk. “‘sides, if yer’ worried about fallin’ or anything, I can just catch ya!”

 

He feels his own cheeks flush when Kokichi looks up in curiosity. “Y’know… like, grab you n’ shit. Before ya’ fall.”

 

A pause stretches between them, Kaito feeling increasingly uncomfortable as his friend simply stares at him for a short while.

 

Looking down, Kokichi purses his lips, folding his notes shut as he slid them to the side. His fingers entwined with each other.

 

“If you're sure,” He says with a twiddle of his thumbs. “Fine, you got me.”

 

“Wait- really!?” Kaito’s face lights up with excitement, hands nearly slamming down on the desk.

 

“As long as you don't push me.”

 

-

 

The stars weren't as brilliant as Kaito hoped they'd be. Only the slightest twinkle could be seen through the dense black clouds above. The smog of those damn factories he thought were  _ much _ too close to a neighborhood denied him the simple pleasures of a curious human.

 

The boy clicks his tongue as he pushes himself up, seated on the roof of his house. “Why's it never a good night for this…” Huffing, he threads his fingers through his hair.

 

Turning, he finds the boy lying next to him simply looking up, hands folded on his stomach. In the pale moonlight, Kokichi looked as almost dreamy as a dolled up corpse before the dreaded funeral.

 

The thought-  _ corpse _ . It sent a shiver down his back at the idea of Kokichi being dead. Lying prone like a porcelain doll that he watched shatter to the ground.

 

“Are you okay?” Kokichi cut through his thoughts like a knife against flesh, Kaito looking up curiously.

 

The shorter boy sighs. “I get that, but you don't need to worry about that stuff too often.” He pushes himself up, hands resting on his knees. “You'll just get needlessly angry, and you know how that goes.”

 

The warning in Kokichi’s tone had set off a supernova inside him, the irritating tinge of heat in his cheeks apparent at the slight worry Kokichi held for the other.

 

“...Yeah. Sorry, Ouma.” He looks away, the bustling lights of the city in the distance shine brighter than the stars above. “I just- y’know, I was hopin’ it'd be a nice view…”

 

_ For you _ , he wants to say.

 

A soft giggle escapes the other boy, tucking a strand of dark locks behind his ear. “Are you expecting me to say that  _ you _ are all the view I need, or something?” 

 

Kaito sputters, gaze snapping to stare at Kokichi incredulously, a strained “What?” only coming out, brows knitted in embarrassment.

 

Blinking, Kokichi takes note of the odd reaction, hand moving to rub his own wrist. “That… was a lie, you know.”

 

“You're not very good at it.” Kaito grits after pausing a moment, shoving Kokichi playfully, who only laughs a bit in return. Pushing himself off the shingles, he offers Kaito a hand.

 

“We should head inside,” He jerks his head towards the balcony. “Before your grandparents get worried.”

 

His strained, yet genuine smile makes Kaito’s heart beat just a second faster than it should, and he takes Kokichi’s hand…

 

...before tugging him right back down, Kokichi yelping as he plants onto Kaito’s lap, who's laughter rings throughout the night air as they simply enjoy the company they bring each other. 

 

Kaito wraps an arm around Kokichi’s shoulder. “They won't worry  _ too _ much. Baba and Jiji are chill!” He grins, ruffling Kokichi’s hair.

 

“ _ God _ , Momota-kun is so aggressive!” Kokichi comments slyly, steadying on the taller boys legs. “I wonder what would happen if he shoved me too hard aaand…” He whistles, gesturing a fall with his hand, before making a splat noise with his mouth.

 

Kaito stops, staring at Kokichi incredulously at the morbid insinuation. Blinking several times, his lips part as if to say something, but quickly shut, as if to act like he forgot.

 

The thought of causing Kokichi's death,  _ him _ , Kaito? 

 

It was a possibility too much to bear.

 

“...Ew,  _ gross _ , don't make me imagine that!” Kaito wrinkles his nose in disgust. “You  _ know _ I'd just catch you, dumbass.” He says teasingly, Kokichi rolling his eyes.

 

“I wouldn't die so easily, anyways.” The shorter boy boasts.

 

Despite the morbid topic brought up, the boys simply laughed again as they held each other close, finding their presence more enjoyable than the stars.

 

Once they were done, he helps Kokichi slide off the roof. Kaito hurries to snatch the auditions flyer when it slips out of his pocket, but turns his attention to his friend for the night.


End file.
